1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tractor mounted harvesting units and, more specifically, to mounting assemblies for securing and supporting a corn harvesting unit from a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mounting assemblies have been employed in the past for supporting corn harvesting units from tractors as exemplified by the mounting assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 21,542 issued to Oehler, et al., Jan. 10, 1936. Oehler, et al. discloses a tractor mounted two row corn picker which has ground engaging support wheels that at all times carry a major part of the picker weight. The corn picker is pivotally attached at its rear end to the tractor and the front end is manually vertically adjustable with respect thereto. Steering control of the corn picker wheels is provided by a linkage connection between the picker wheels such that the steerable wheels of the corn picker move in unison with the steering wheels of the tractor.
The Oehler, et al. device has many desirable features of operation, but is of a complicated structure so as to involve considerable labor and time in mounting it on a tractor. Moreover, the mounting assembly does not permit the corn picker to be fully--or even substantially--supported by the tractor even though under certain conditions of terrain, it would be highly desirable to do so.